Peripheral Component Interconnect (PCI) Express is a computer expansion card interface format that allows a computer system to communicate with a variety of peripheral devices. Single Root Input/Output Virtualization (IOV) may be utilized with the PCI Express interface format to assign virtual functions to virtual machines/operating systems. Single Root IOV allows multiple virtual machines running simultaneously within a single computer to natively share one or more PCI Express devices. Central Processing Unit (CPU) manufacturers are providing virtualization accelerator functions that depend on features of Single Root IOV. However, paravirtualization is still widely practiced in the computer industry, where virtual machines utilize special drivers to communicate with a central driver, which then transmits all Input/Output (I/O) requests to a peripheral mechanism. This type of paravirtualization has no standard way to leverage the benefits provided by the virtualization accelerator functions. Moreover, a lack of standardization for such paravirtualization may require enhancements specific to each device, as well as device-specific computer code in critical hypervisor paths.